


the funny thing about red string of fate and being satan's spawn

by katsvragi



Series: red string of fate - bonrin [1]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Depressed Okumura Rin, Depression, M/M, Mephisto Pheles cares about Rin a lot, Red String of Fate, Rejection, Sad, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26352628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katsvragi/pseuds/katsvragi
Summary: Rin was excited to meet the special someone at the end of his thread. But when he finds out who it was, the timing couldn't have been worse.
Relationships: Kamiki Izumo & Okumura Rin, Miwa Konekomaru & Okumura Rin, Moriyama Shiemi & Okumura Rin, Okumura Rin & Everyone, Okumura Rin & Mephisto Pheles, Okumura Rin & Okumura Yukio, Okumura Rin & Shima Renzou, Okumura Rin/Suguro "Bon" Ryuuji
Series: red string of fate - bonrin [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168265
Comments: 38
Kudos: 302





	the funny thing about red string of fate and being satan's spawn

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this on a whim because I'm not doing okay right now and wanted to write something instead of moping around. I actually broke a swear I made to myself that I would never write angst with Rin because he's one of my main comfort characters and someone I want to be happy. I'm sorry Rin, baby, I'll make it up to you I promise.
> 
> This was loosely based off of [this](https://www.zerochan.net/648134) fanart I saw!

The red string of fate was an interesting thing. So interesting that it kept Rin Okumura up at night full of excitement at the idea of there being someone that he was destined to be with. It was the thought of meeting them that got him through a lot in his life. Whenever he got fired, he thought about how they would want someone capable and hardworking, so he went and tried again. (It wasn’t his fault he was so clumsy)

Whenever he protected his brother from the bullies, he not only felt proud that he can protect his younger twin, but also that he will one day be able to do the same with his soulmate. Yes, Rin Okumura was a romantic by heart and he was kinda proud of that - he _did_ get embarrassed when anyone at the church mentioned it though. But they all found it cute and definitely teased him a lot about it - they have even managed to convince him to do things because his soulmate would love it.

His soulmate also played a part in him cooking. On one half he loved the idea of cooking- the whole making things from scratch and giving back to his family, but he also liked to fantasize about making a meal for his soulmate. He just loved it all and he tried his hardest to become the best cook.

Then, he saw them for the first time. Demons. And everything went downhill from there. His father, the very one that raised him and Yukio, died. And it was all his fault. He was Rin Okumura, the son of Satan, and the one who inherited the blue flames. He then finds out his younger brother wasn’t actually heading to med school and was in fact going to be a teacher for exorcists in training and Rin had never felt so lied to before in his whole life. His brother- _twin_ and his father both knew that Rin was anything but normal and kept that from him for 16 years.

The drastic change in his life left him in fear and yearning for his soulmate. Would they hate him? Be disgusted by him? He feared what they would think of him once they knew of who he really was. Even if they weren’t an exorcist, surely they would be too scared to want anything to do with him. But, then again, his soulmate is supposed to be someone he is destined to be with...someone who will accept him for who he is...right? He didn’t know what to think or feel anymore, he didn’t let the thoughts of his soulmate drive him as much as they did before.

Shiemi was a girl he had kind of hoped was his soulmate. She was pretty, sweet, nice, and so kindhearted. She was always so nice to him and he couldn’t help but get a small crush on her. She wasn’t his soulmate, but he was okay with it in the end. He had somewhat made friends with the others in the class. Shima was funny and he loved joking around with him. Konekomaru was timid and nice, he was fun to tease. Izumo was feisty and always spoke her mind - he liked that! But, he didn’t get a crush on her - especially when there was obviously something going on between her and Paku. Speaking of Paku, she was also sweet but she didn’t catch his attention as much. But she was nice to talk to. Takara was an odd classmate that never really hung out with them, so Rin doesn’t know how he feels about him. But, if he was ever in trouble Rin will run to his aid.

Then, there was Suguro. Or, Bon as Rin liked to call him (mainly because Bon hated when he did). Suguro was a hardworking, perfect student, attentive, strong, smart, bad-tempered, too serious, stern, argumentative, obnoxious, and handsome guy. Rin absolutely _loved_ making him angry and enjoyed their constant arguments. They were fun, could you really blame Rin? And Rin, little hopeless Rin, found himself lying awake one night with the realization that he had a crush on Bon. It wasn’t even like the small one he had on Shiemi, no, this one was bigger and one that left him flustered after heated arguments. One that had him thinking of Bon every second of every day.

When his crush become actual liking - when he was hit with the realization that _no_ this wasn’t just some crush like the many he’s had before - he was left in shock and tears. No, he really liked Bon. He wanted to kiss him, whether they are heated or soft. He wanted to hold his hand, to run his fingers through his hair. To hold his face in his hands. To have study dates and regular dates. To call him his. To tell the world- or really, just their class, that Bon was his and he was Bon’s. That’s when his pinkie, the one with a red thread wrapped around it like a ring, began to glow and reveal the thread that connected to his soulmate at the other end.

Then, he started to see the long, beautiful red thread lead towards and connect with Bon’s pinkie. It _hurt_. No, he wasn’t disappointed that it was Bon- it was the opposite. He was beyond thrilled. But, it couldn’t have happened at a worse time.

His classmates just found out he was the son of Satan and that he had inherited the blue flames. _Bon_ just found out that Rin had the very same blue flames that killed his grandfather and followers of his temple, Konekomaru’s father, and Shima’s brother and grandfather. And Rin will never forget the looks on all of their faces - on Bon’s. It was a sight that haunted him.

When they reunited again on the train to Kyoto, Rin attempted to make conversation but was completely rejected by them all - except for Izumo who pretended not to care about him when she did, and Takara who literally didn’t care. Rin did find it relieving, but he wanted _all of them_ to accept him, to see him as Rin Okumura, an exwire like them, not as just the spawn of Satan with the same blue flames that brought fear and destruction.

Rin thought they were fine after everything that went on with the impure king. He thought they were _fine_. But they all still gave him cautious glances, always avoided being left alone with him, and seemed to be in a hurry when they spoke with him. He thought things were _fine_. But Bon didn’t get into those pointless arguments anymore. Konekumaru never met his eye anymore. Shiemi sat with Izumo now. Shima didn’t talk to him about girls or joked around with him anymore. Even Yukio could sense how tense everyone was with Rin but didn’t say anything about it. He never pushed them aside to reassure them Rin wouldn’t hurt them. Of course, Rin wasn’t surprised. Yukio hated him and Rin knew it, even if he didn’t say it out loud.

Rin didn’t know however if Bon knew they were tied together by the red string of fate. Rin didn’t know if his soulmate would sense it when his other half has seen the thread. Rin knew that he could see the thread because he’d fallen hard for Bon. He’d fallen for his soulmate and so the red string revealed itself to him. But rather than it being a blessing and one of the happiest things that could have happened to him, it now taunts him and almost seems to be there to remind him that his soulmate hates him and despises him for what he is.

He hated it. He hated it so much. Yukio even cleared another room in their dorm to move into - away from Rin. Rin only felt himself grow weaker as time went by, both emotionally and physically. Even Ukobach noticed and would force him to have even a small meal. Rin was grateful for it. Kuro would accompany him at night, letting Rin cuddle him to sleep. And on the bad nights where Rin would completely drop the facade and broke down, Kuro was there to bring as much comfort as he could.

Rin was at a bad point in his life. He thought nothing could make everything worse. Until something did.

“You...what?’

Suguro sighed, running a hand through his hair and avoiding his eyes. “I don’t accept you. I can’t.”

“What are you talking about?” Rin asked dumbly, but inside he knew exactly what he meant and was already feeling the tears build up.

Suguro sighed in clear irritancy, “I can’t- I can’t be with you. I don’t like or appreciate the idea of us two being soulmates or whatever. I’m sure you can understand, right? So don’t even attempt to pine after me or anything like that.”

Rin’s heart dropped. He looked down at his pinkie, not failing to notice the way his half of the thread was a wonderful red while Bon’s was more faded and thinner. It was clear that Bon was serious. He didn’t want anything to do with Rin. He didn’t want him to be his soulmate and was rejecting him.

_So much for a life partner chosen by fate_ , Rin thinks bitterly.

There’s a quiet gasp behind him and he turns around immediately and sees his classmates and Yukio and Shura. Rin doesn’t fail to notice the looks of pity, shock, and confusion. All their eyes wide and staring between Rin, Bon, and the thread connecting their pinkies.

Oh, Rin remembers now, he’d completely forgotten that rejection was a rare thing with this. That when you are being rejected, everyone can see the thread and can see who was the fool. In this case, Rin was. He turns back to B- Suguro as the other turns back to him.

“I understand,” he says in a voice so quiet, so weak, so strained.

Suguro inhales, “I’m so-”

“I understand, don't worry man!” Rin says in that usual cheerful tone, a big smile on his face as he nods.

Suguro looks taken aback by the change of tone and his expression but clears his throat and finally meets his gaze.

“I, Suguro Ryuji, reject you, Okumura Rin, as my soulmate,” he pulls out a pair of scissors and holds up the thread and cuts exactly in the middle.

It cut so easily, Rin notices. It cut as if it was really just a simple piece of thread all along. As if it was just a thread and not a connection between two people created for each other. It cut so easily.

“It’s done…”

“Yeah.”

Rin holds his end of the thread, watching the bright red of it slowly dim and fade into gray. He watches as it starts crumbling into dust and falls into nothing. It was gone. It was gone as if it hadn’t been on him his entire life. Like it hadn’t once been the joy of his life and become his greatest heartbreak. Now everyone would see he had no thread ring. It would just be empty. Everyone would know he got rejected.

“Rin…” Shura starts heading towards him.

Rin clears his throat plastering a new smile on his face and turns around to face them. Tears were going down his cheeks as he put on a smile and spoke in a cheery voice - the one he always spoke to everyone with.

“Don’t worry! I’m okay! It’s fine! I’ll see you guys in class tomorrow!”

“Rin-”

But he ran. He ran so fast out of there and towards his dorm and locked himself in his room. He cried for hours. Ukobach left a bowl of fruit and a glass of water for him out his door. Kuro nudged the small bottle of pain medication that he would need later to the side of his bed before curling beside him. He hadn’t failed to notice the absence of the thread around his pinkie. 

Rin went to class like usual - he turned up late, slept during lessons, and annoyed Yukio. He recklessly trained and continued to practice with Shura in training his flames to see what he could do. He could tell everyone was more cautious than before. They made sure Rin and Suguro weren’t beside each other, partnered, and left alone together. Shiemi even let Nii go to Rin and amuse him with the little things he could do.

It was only when Rin collapsed in the middle of a lesson that they all realized Rin was _not_ actually fine. 

“How could you let Rin end up like this?” Mephisto growled. He especially looked at Yukio and Suguro.

“He wasn’t my responsibility but-” Suguro starts but he gets cut off when Mephisto sends him the harshest glare he’d ever seen.

“Wasnt your responsibility you say? He was your damn soulmate! And you rejected him...I mean I get it, the spawn of satan is a bit of a turnoff, but after _everything_ that that boy did for you guys? You couldn’t even accept him as a _friend_?”

“Rin may have-” Yukio starts but Mephisto slapped him. The sound was so loud and it left the exwires, Yukio, and Shura stunned.

“I’m disappointed in you, Yukio. You’re his brother, his only living family that isn’t half related. He’s the one who shared the womb with you. The one who protected you when you were younger. You seem to forget that you are also the son of Satan - blue flames or not. You isolated your brother and stopped seeing him as one just because he _did_ inherit them. I know damn well that that boy would trade his life to save yours. I can tell you for a fact that he _would_ protect you and be there for you if your roles were switched without a second thought. You abandoned your brother and then allowed your students - his friends - to abandon him, too. I hope you -” he gives a look around the room, “ _all of you_ \- know that this was your doing.”

Yukio let’s go of his cheek and leaves furiously. Mephisto ignores the look Shura gives him as she motions for the exwires to leave with her.

“Sir,” Mephisto turns to the nurse, “He’s woken up but is still a bit drowsy. His condition has improved and if you would like to go in, you can do so now.”

Mephisto lets out a relieved exhale and smiles at her, “Thank you, darling. Please, let me see him.”

The nurse leads him to a door and opens it, moving aside to let him in.

“If there’s a problem please call for us immediately,” she says quietly and leaves once Mephisto nodded.

“Rin,” he sighs as he sits on the chair he pulled beside the bed.

Rin blinks his eyes open and lets a lazy smile show on his lips, “Hey.”

“I’m sorry about everything that happened. I should’ve been more strict and made them quit excluding you.”

“It’s okay. I get it. I don’t want them to be forced to get along with me. It’s okay.”

“Rin, it’s not. I promise things will be different from now on. I can’t have my little brother live a miserable life when he deserves better.”

Rin hummed, a tear rolls down his cheek, “promise?”

Mephisto grins, “Of course, I promise. Just- just get some rest for now. Things will be different from now on. We’ll focus on you first.”

“Mmkay,” Rin sighed and drifted back to sleep.

Mephisto took out his phone and dialed a number, his eyes never leaving Rin. They only did when movement on Rin’s lap grabbed his attention. He lifts the blanket slowly and sees Kuro curled on his lap fast asleep. Mephisto hums gratefully and looks back at Rin just as the person he was calling answered.

_I promise, Rin._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that was okay...
> 
> Also, I didn't want to include this because I found it unnecessary, but the reason Bon knew of the thread was that he liked Rin before he revealed his blue flames! So, for a short period of time, Bon liked Rin in return but then...yeah.
> 
> Oh and, Mephisto is like Rin's dad mhmm yeah. The slap he gave Yukio was lowkey me putting myself in his place because man Yukio pissed me off a lot when he mistreated Rin lol
> 
> ANYWAYS...hope you enjoyed hehe


End file.
